Step Up To The Game
by Desired Destiny
Summary: Tyler's little sister Tegan arrives back in town. Can Tyler control this tearaway teen? Request fic for Gem! All characters other than Tyler obviously belong to Gem!
1. Chapter 1

The room was loud and chaotic as young couples danced and socialised. A blonde girl followed by two brunette minions and their three dates walked into the room. The entire room came to a halt as they stared in admiration at the girl's arrival as though they were royalty. The girls indulged in the attention they were getting from all the room they slowly began to descend the stairs making their way into the centre of the dance floor. Up on the balcony hidden in the darkness a slight silhouette rushed around frantically.

"Do you think this is still a good idea?" said the second person

"Don't back out on me now. We agreed this had to be done right?"

Hesitation loomed for a moment before the second person agreed "Right"

The three girls lead by the beautiful blonde arrived in the centre of the dance floor. The house lights went down and the room stood sombre waiting for the spotlight to shine on the three girls as the spotlight hit the three girls so did heaps of slimy, smelly manure. The shrill screams coming from the girls echoed through the deadly silent room before the room filled with laughter and the regurgitating smell of manure that saturated the girls.

Two slender girls came running down the stairs in hopes of making a getaway they flew through the doors at the bottom of the stairwell to be stopped in their tracks by an angry man who stood with his arms folded.

LATER

The brunette stood nonchalant dressed in baggy pants and a hooded green jacket. She stood with her hands in her pockets waiting for the reprimand to come to an end.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Collins but this is just one of a long list of incidents since Tegan began attending our school and I'm sorry but we have no other option than to expel Tegan effective immediately"

"Mr Alonzo please let's talk about this" pleaded Mrs Collins

"I'm sorry Mrs Collins but there is nothing more we can do. We have tried everything to help Tegan but I'm afraid she doesn't want to be helped"

"That's because there's nothing wrong with me" snarled Tegan

"Watch your mouth" shouted Mr Collins

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Collins I wish you all the best with Tegan and your futures"

Mr Alonzo left and the Collins turned to Tegan who was still very nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Why do you insist on doing this to us?" asked Mrs Collins

"To you?" screamed Tegan

"Lower your voice when you speak to your mother"

"She isn't my mother!" snapped Tegan pointing out a fact "Do you really want to know why I keep pulling this crap? I'm miserable, I hate it here. I want to go back home to Baltimore where my friends are, where they get me"

"You didn't even try here"

"Look at me…do I really look like I fit in with those toffee nosed little princesses? I'm from Hampden not Manhattan and I will never fit in here…I'm completely out of my depths here"

"So are we" stated Mr Collins "When we were back in Baltimore we put your bad behaviour down to the people you hung around with, we thought that if we moved to New York it would help calm you down and that these people would have an effect on you but you're still the same rebellious, screw the world because the world screwed me, Tegan. We've tried with you Tegan we carried on trying and hoping when everyone else gave up on you. Our friends told us to put you back in the system and let someone else deal with you but we didn't want to let you down, we wanted to try and help you and Tegan we've tried but you just keep letting us down. I'm sorry Tegan but we can't deal with this anymore, we're trying to make something for ourselves here in New York and…"

"I'm in the way" said Tegan finishing her foster father's sentence "Don't worry about it…Doug…just put me back in the system where I belong. You'll be better off without me" Tegan then ran upstairs leaving her foster parents in anguish

A Little While Later

Tegan packed as much as she could into her bag. She then ran to her dresser and opened the top drawer where she pulled out a tin. She opened the tin and grabbed all the cash inside it shoving it in her pockets. She then picked up the picture that lay in the bottom and looked at it. The picture was of two children, one girl and one boy with happy smiles on their faces, not forced photo smiles but genuine happy smiles. Tegan placed the photo in her jacket pocket. She closed the empty tin, placed it back in her dresser drawer, she then heard screaming coming from downstairs, she stood next to her door and listened.

"She's been expelled from four schools in New York the only reason they didn't expel her in Baltimore is because compared to some of the kids in that school she was an angel"

"She just needs some love" argued her foster mother

"She's had love, we've given her love and all she's given us is hell. She's a nobody Maggie and she's never going to be anything else because she's happy being a nobody just like her deadbeat brother"

"Doug…"

"No Maggie I've had enough. I'm not making this decision lightly we have given her chance after chance after chance…"

"Then just give her one more chance"

"How many last chances have we given her Maggie? She's right she will never fit in here, she needs to go back to where she came from, but we're not going with her. I'll call social services in the morning"

Tegan stood solemn after listening to her foster father picking her apart and her devoted foster mother once again defending her always wanting to see the good in her, but Tegan wondered if there was any good in her or if she would be a nobody for the rest of her life just like her foster father had predicted. Tegan closed her door quietly and she moved towards the window picking up her bag as she went. She threw the bag over the side of the fire escape watching it land on trash bags below she then proceeded to make her way down the escape in hopes that she would indeed…escape.

THE NEXT DAY

The door to Tegan's room opened slightly and a sweet call came through.

"Tegan darling, it's time for breakfast" said Maggie completely opening the door to Tegan's room to find it abandoned. "Doug!! Tegan's gone"

IN BALTIMORE

A bus pulled up and Tegan stepped off she looked around her at familiar sights and smiled as finally she was home, all she needed now was a familiar face. She began to walk the familiar streets to find the one familiar face she wanted to see.

A Little While Later

Tegan opened an unhinged gate and walked up to the door. She stood for a moment before she knocked on the door. Soon the door opened and looking back at her was the familiar face she had wanted to see, her brother Tyler. Tyler took his sister in his arms and hugged her tight.

"I've been worried about you" said Tyler thankful that his sister was ok "Maggie and Doug rang and said you'd run away"

"Ty…" began Tegan pulling away and looking up at her brother "Please don't make me go back. I want to stay here with you"

"Te…you can't keep doing this"

"I hated it there I just wanted to be with you"

"Lena and Bill have a full house"

Tegan felt her heart sink as her brother turned her away

"I can't go back into the system, I swear Ty I'll keep on running before I go to another foster home"

Tyler looked at the desperation in his sister's eyes he could see she was at breaking point.

"Get in, we'll figure something"

Tyler held the door open and Tegan walked in and Tyler stood taking a breath when he heard Bill, his foster dad.

"We're not taking in anymore kids Lena"

"Bill shush this is Tyler's sister"

LATER

Tyler stood out on the veranda adjoining to his room. He looked out at the neighbourhood and wondered to himself why his sister would give up New York to come back to Hampden. Tyler turned around as he heard the door open and he looked at his sister who approached warily knowing she wasn't in her brother's good books because of what she'd done to Maggie and Doug.

"You had it, you had the life we've been dreaming about since the first day we went into the system and you threw it away"

"It wasn't all that"

"It was better than this"

"How do you know?"

"Cos it don't get any worse Te, you got away from this and you came back"

"It was a nice dream Tyler but the reality; it was different. We didn't just dream that we would live that life, we dreamt that we'd be apart of it. I wasn't apart of it. I wasn't one of them, I wasn't a pretentious, egotistical little daddies girl. I was Tegan Gage from Hampden, I was the poor little foster kid who nobody wanted…including them. I had one friend there and she wasn't really a friend she was an outcast just like me. They didn't want me there"

"You could have tried harder"

"I did try! I didn't go in there with intentions of making enemies of them all. I tried Tyler, I even pretended to be one of them…I changed everything about me to fit in and they treated like I was something they'd stepped in. After that, I decided to treat them with the same respect they treated me…I hated it, I hated them…and they hated me, but I did try. I didn't just throw it away; do you seriously think that I would throw it away to come back here?"

"If you don't want to be here then why did you run away?"

"To be with you. You're the only person whose never given up on me no matter how much heartache I caused; you always stood up for me"

"I'm your brother"

"Family should stick together"

Tyler could see his sister was intent on staying put and he knew her threat of running away would ring true if they tried to move her from Tyler again.

"If you want to stay here you gotta change your ways. You can't be pulling these stunts, you gotta go to school and get good grades"

"I will…"

"You gotta help around here, Bill don't lift a finger and Lena needs all the help she can get"

"Ok…"

"You gotta stay clean, I've put Lena through enough, she doesn't need you causing any trouble"

"Ok…"

"You gotta bunk with Camille and Malcolm"

"But I can stay?"

"Yeah you can stay but you gotta be convincing to social services"

Tegan smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother necks and jumped on the spot as Tyler smiled at his sister's happiness.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tyler and Tegan stepped off the bus and Tyler led his sister in the direction of MSA.

"So you're hanging out with all the rich kids now?" she asked

"It ain't like that, they're cool"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I know you, the only way you're gonna understand this is if you see it, it's not all rich kids, there's scholarships, kids from our neighbourhood are in here"

"How did you get in here?"

"Cos I can dance"

"Like a mad uncle at a wedding" Tyler smiled at his sister and got her in a headlock playfully fighting with her. He let her go and ran away and Tegan did all she could to keep up with her brother. She finally caught up with him outside of MSA.

"Come on" he said walking inside followed by Tegan

A Little While Later

As Tegan took in all the surroundings including the ballet class, the acapella boys in the halls and the odd mime dork in her face, Tyler was greeted by Miles.

"Miles my man" Tyler looked at Tegan "This is Miles he grew up in McCullough Homes"

"Oh yeah? I lived there for a while, don't remember seeing you around"

"I don't live there no more, haven't for a while and I don't remember seeing you either. Who is this Tyler?"

"This is Tegan, my little sister"

"You got a sister?" Tyler nodded "How come we've never seen her before?"

"Different foster families she's been living in New York for the last three years"

"She came back here?" he asked curiously as he watched Tegan observing the people around her

"Are these freaks for real?"

"They ain't freaks, they're highly talented"

"If that's talent then I should be here cos I got more talent in my baby toe"

"Will you be joining us here at MSA?" asked Miles

"God no"

"Te!"

"He asked"

"Be nice" laughed Tyler

"I gotta go man I got some sounds to lay down"

"I'll catch you later man"

"Nice meeting you Tegan"

Tegan didn't respond she just raised her eyebrows in amazement and sheer horror at the madness.

"I think I'd rather be in New York" admitted Tegan.

Tegan then noticed a cold look between Tyler and a girl across the room. The girl gave Tegan a cold look also and then walked away.

"Who's that?"

"Just some girl" replied Tyler

"That girl has a problem with you. Bad break up?"

"Te shut up and move" Tyler ordered his sister as he walked away with Tegan closely following behind.

LATER

Tyler and Tegan were walking home after visiting MSA. As Tegan mocked the people in the school they heard a shrill whistle come from behind them. They turned to see an old face from Tegan's past.

"Teg just visiting I hope?" said the tall angry guy who stood toe to toe with Tyler

"No I'm back Gabe and my name is Tegan; not Teg, not babe…Tegan"

"Would have thought we'd be beneath you now, you know you having lived the high life in New York"

"You've always been beneath Gabe that'll never change"

Gabe stepped into Tegan's space and looked her dead in the eyes.

"That's strange cos as I remember it the last time I saw you, you were beneath me" Tyler shot a look at his sister "Oh did big bro not know about us?"

"Tegan come on" said Tyler pulling his sister away

"Oh going back to school and meeting all my old 'friends' is gonna be fun" stated Tegan who didn't get a response from her angry brother "Tyler it was years ago"

Tyler stopped and turned to his sister "You're only sixteen Te you moved when you were thirteen, I thought you were better than that" with those harsh words said Tyler walked away leaving his upset and ashamed sister behind.

THE NEXT DAY

Tegan walked down the stairs and Tyler appeared from the kitchen with a slice of toast in his hands. Still not talking to his sister he placed the toast in his mouth and threw on his jacket ready to set off to make his way to MSA.

"Ty come on talk to me. I was a stupid little kid who was happy to get any attention from anybody. I was an idiot, I know better now"

Tyler still couldn't bring himself to talk to her and he walked out of the house.

"Ty!" she screamed after him. She collapsed onto the stairs.

"Have you finished screaming now?" asked Bill

"Shut ya fat ass" snarled Tegan standing up and collecting her things before leaving the house.

Tegan soon caught up with Tyler who was making his way to the bus.

"Tyler"

Tyler looked back to see his sister chasing him he stopped and turned to her "Go home"

"No not until we talk. I can't stand you not talking to me"

"I just need time to…"

"Think? You really want to think about this? Ty it was a million years ago I was in a completely different place, I was weak…I'm stronger now and nothing like that is gonna happen again. I promise"

"Go to school Te…just go and work hard…don't screw it up"

"That's what you think of me isn't it? I'm a screw up. Mr high and mighty now he's attending the snobby school of arts?"

"No" Tyler shook his head "I'm not high and mighty I'm living proof that you can make something of yourself no matter where you're from. You're a smart kid Te you always have been, never sensible but you always had the smarts, you could do anything you want but all you want to do is cause trouble. Go to school, get good grades, show all those non-believers that gave up on you that you're not a waste of space like they think. Show them, show me"

Tyler then ran away from his sister as she stood and watched him run to catch his bus.

LATER

Tegan walked out of the school office after filling in a thousand and one registration forms, forms she'd filled in a thousand and one times, she was tired of filling in the forms and tired of having to make new friends. She was determined to make this the last school she registered at, she was determined to prove everybody wrong, she was going to make something of herself and make her brother proud. Tegan walked down the corridor looking at the numbers on the doors, finally finding the one she'd been looking for she opened the door and walked inside bringing the lesson to a halt.

"Yes?" asked the hassled teacher

"I'm new" she said handing him her paperwork as he looked through it Tegan eyed up all the people in the room, a few familiar faces stood out.

"Ok well lets start with introductions, tell us a little something about yourself"

"Do I have to?" she asked

"Yes"

Tegan looked at the room "I'm Tegan Gage originally from Baltimore but I've been living in New York for three years"

"Why did you leave New York?" asked the teacher

"Cos I wanted to"

"I heard its cos her twelfth foster parents didn't want her. Twelve? That is right isn't it Tegan?" asked the familiar face "Now she's onto thirteen, unlucky for some. Then again one through twelve weren't lucky for you"

"Ok thank you" said the teacher trying to restore order within the class.

"But no let me be serious we should welcome Tegan with open arms…although come to think of it maybe she'd be more comfortable with the rejection…nobody wants her and she knows that so confusing her with compassion may not be the best thing for her"

"Still all mouth and headlights then Aliesha? I suppose it could be worse, you could be a drug addicted street walker like ya mama"

Aliesha jumped out of her seat ready to attack Tegan but was restrained by her friends.

"Ok, lets calm down now. Tegan I think you should leave and go see the Principle" advised the teacher

"Me? What about her? She's the one whose been mouthing off at me, she deserved that"

"I don't believe either of you were in the right but please do as I ask"

"This is bullshit!" screamed Tegan storming out of the classroom slamming the door behind her.

LATER

The door opened and Tyler appeared. Tegan sighed and threw her head back she then looked over at the Principle.

"You called my brother? I haven't done anything"

"Only because they restrained her. Your first class?" asked a furious Tyler

"Oh why don't you go back to MSA"

"You told me you were going to try"

"She was pissing me off"

"Tegan you know these people and you know what they're like. You should have expected this, you should have been ready for this. Instead you walk in guns blazing and I'm called down here"

"She had no right to call you, nothing happened" she screamed

"Tegan you have to stop this, you get expelled from here you're back in the system. Stop being a delinquent and do something with your life"

"Tyler Gage formally of the bad boys and car thief's club is telling me to wise up?"

"The keyword there being 'formally'" said the Principle "Tyler's turned his life around now"

"Well all hail Saint Tyler"

"Tegan you have to rise above them, forget Aliesha you know she's all mouth and so are her friends who you know are waiting out there to confront you. Rise above them"

"Tell them" said Tegan looking at the Principle "to stop making an example of me. She started giving me attitude and making an idiot of me then I stand up for myself and I'm the one who's in here being reprimanded. How am I suppose to change Ty when people can't look past my record. They won't let me change" Tegan stood up and stormed out of the office leaving the Principle and Tyler behind.


	2. Chapter 2

LATER

The door opened and Tegan walked inside the house to the familiar sight of Bill sat in his chair and Lena getting dinner ready before she left for work. As she closed the door Tyler made his way down the stairs.

"Have you calmed down now?" asked Tyler not really wanting an answer but just showing his disapproval at the way she'd dealt with things that day. "You can come and help set up for dinner" he said making his way over to Lena and taking the place settings and plates out of her hand and helping her. Tegan then walked over to Tyler and took the place settings laying them down before Tyler placed the plates on the table and Tyler watched her hoping his sister would keep her cool the next day at school.

THE NEXT DAY

Tyler stood at the bottom of the steps and watched as the masses moved by him.

"Hey Ty" said a familiar voice he looked around and smiled as he saw Aliesha smiling back at him. "Haven't seen you around here in a while"

"Yeah I keep myself busy these days"

"Shame if you weren't so busy we could have spent some time together…just you and me" she said confidently handing him her number

Tyler took the number and smiled at her forwardness as he watched her leave with her friends. Tegan then approached her brother and watched Aliesha leave.

"Please tell me you don't like her" she asked her brother the thought of her favourite person in the world getting close with her arch nemesis turned her stomach.

"Nah she's not my type" he lied slyly pushing her number into his pocket "So how'd ya second day go?" he asked curiously

"Well I didn't get into trouble if that's what you mean" she said hating the fact he was checking up on her

"That's good to know but that's not what I meant, I was just wondering if things were easier for you today?"

Tegan knew if she told her brother that she hated it there and she hated the people there and that she'd spent the entire day alone ignoring all the looks and whispers that he would either make a big deal of it and go see the principle like the overprotective brother or he'd put all the blame on her and tell her it was because she wasn't trying a line she'd heard too many times.

"Yeah it was easier today" she lied

"Good, see I knew you'd find your feet and fit in" he said putting his arm around his sister's shoulder and walking her home.

LATER AT HOME

Tegan was sat on the sofa watching bad TV as Bill stayed true to his lifeless lifestyle. Tyler then ran down the stairs and as he put on his jacket he looked over at Tegan.

"Would have thought you'd be out with your school friends"

Tegan looked at her brother and lied "I'm meeting them later"

"Yeah? Too bad you could have come out with me"

"Nah I'm good was just about to go and start getting ready actually"

"Ok well don't be late home remember you have school"

Tegan stood up and began to walk towards Tyler "Ty you're my brother not my Dad remember that" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking passed him and making her way upstairs. Tegan stood at the top of the stairs and waited till she heard the door closing behind Tyler she then made her way downstairs.

"Aww does the Princess have no friends?" said Bill

"Oh shut ya mouth Bill" she snarled as she collected her jacket and left the house just so Bill didn't get the satisfaction of being right. As she made her way to the end of the yard she realised she didn't know where she was going, she stopped and looked up and down the neighbourhood then proceeded to walk unsure of where she would end up.

LATER AT A PARTY

Miles, Mac and Tyler arrived at a party and smiled as they eyed up the talent.

"Hey Ty" said Aliesha approaching him looking very sexy in her skimpy outfit.

"Aliesha" he replied

"You wanna dance?"

Tyler looked at his boys and smiled as he was led to the dance floor by Aliesha where the duo began to dance seductively with each other as the dance intensified so did the duo, Tyler found his hands exploring her body as Aliesha left as little space between them as possible she then wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in for the kiss. Tyler knew Tegan wouldn't approve but he reciprocated the kiss regardless.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tegan stepped off the bus and made her way down the street towards Lena and Bills house a place she couldn't bring herself to call home even though she was there with Tyler. She approached the gate and stopped in her tracks as she saw Tyler and Aliesha sat on the steps making out.

"You've got to be kidding" said Tegan interrupting the couple

Tyler looked up at his sister and knew by the look on her face that she was not happy with what she'd just seen.

"Te how was your night?" asked Tyler trying to avoid the subject of him and Aliesha for as long as possible

Tegan didn't reply and just walked straight passed Tyler and his company and made her way inside the house and she stood waiting for Tyler.

"Maybe I should go" said Aliesha standing up knowing she'd annoyed Tegan by hooking up with her brother

"Yeah maybe that's the best thing but I'll call you" he replied kissing her sweetly and watching her leave he then inhaled deeply preparing himself for what was on the other side of the door.

Tegan sat on the bottom of stairs waiting for the door to open as Tyler made his way in she rose to her feet.

"Aliesha?"

"Te" he said trying to explain

"Of all the girls in Baltimore you have to hook up with Aliesha?"

"You are the one who has a problem with her not me"

"And as my brother me not liking her is sibling code for you can't date her"

"She's not a bad person, yeah she has a big mouth that works faster than her brain sometimes but you're the one here who is holding a grudge she doesn't have a problem with you. In fact she said to me tonight she was sorry for what she said and would love to become friends with you"

Tegan exhaled loudly in disgust and stormed off upstairs completely infuriated that Aliesha had fed Tyler a line and he'd swallowed it all up believing she wasn't the vindictive and spiteful bitch she really was. Tyler sighed and waited for the obligatory door slam he then shook his head in disbelief that Tegan wasn't trying her hardest to make friends.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tyler was walking with his hand around Aliesha's waist as Tegan walked on at least ten feet in front of them unable to be around them. As they approached the school Tyler called after Tegan causing her to stop and turn to see him kissing Aliesha. Tegan rolled her eyes in disgust as if the sight of them wasn't nauseating enough, the most disgusting thing about the whole 'relationship' was the act Aliesha had put on trying to make friends with her all for Tyler's benefit.

"I've got rehearsals after school and Lena's working late so you need to look after Camille and Malcolm tonight ok?"

"Whatever" she replied

Tyler then walked away from Aliesha and approached his sister "I know this is hard for you because you want to believe she's the enemy but she ain't Te. Try for me?"

"Maybe I could help you with Camille and Malcolm?" said Aliesha approaching the siblings

Tegan looked at Aliesha and then at Tyler who had a hopeful expression on his face and he was the last person she wanted to hurt or annoy.

"Sure" she replied against her better judgement

Tyler smiled "Great well I'll see you both later" he said kissing Aliesha and walking away

Aliesha waved and watched Tyler walk away and as she was stood with her back to Tegan she said "Make no mistake this doesn't mean I like you in anyway"

"Good! And make no mistake if it came down to a choice between you and me he wouldn't think twice about dropping you like a bad habit" replied Tegan before walking away

"That's funny because he's been telling me how much hard work you are and how he's not sure you living with him at Lena and Bill's is the best idea"

Tegan stopped walking and turned back to Aliesha. She didn't know whether this was just a way of using a very sensitive subject to annoy her or if there was an ounce of truth in it but the thought of her brother saying those words broke her heart and the fact he could have possibly said this to Aliesha infuriated her. She stepped forward and Aliesha smiled as she approached knowing she'd touched a nerve.

"We're all the family each other have and he wouldn't even think those thoughts let alone say them aloud to a cheap piece of ass like you"

"Really? Oh well I must have dreamt it, and that must mean I dreamt him seeing someone named Rachel McNabb and holding his hand as he discussed this with her…huh" said Aliesha walking by her knowing this would completely make Tegan flip her lid as it did. Tegan stepped in front of Aliesha stopping her from walking away.

"You're lying" she stated with a little uncertainty in her mind

"Face it Tegan nobody wants you not even your own brother"

Tegan then saw red and grabbed Aliesha's hair and pulled on it dragging her to the ground where she straddled her and continued to pull her hair and strangle her. As the crowds gathered around them a blonde girl pushed her way through the crowd and hooked her arms under Tegan's and pulled her away.

"That's enough let it go" said the girl restraining Tegan

"What is going on here?" said the stern authoritarian voice of the principle pushing through the crowd in time to see Aliesha being helped up by her friends and Tegan being restrained. "Tegan why am I not surprised?"

"She just went crazy" spoke up one of Aliesha's friends

"Oh what bullshit" said the blonde letting go of Tegan but stepping in front of her to stop her from pouncing at Aliesha again "She was completely provoked I saw the entire thing, she got everything she deserved"

"Well Miss Del Amico you can join Miss Sanchez and Miss Gage at my office immediately and tell me your series of events"

LATER OUTSIDE THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE

The door to the principles office opened and Tegan appeared closing the door behind her she stopped as she saw the blonde sat waiting for her.

"Hey what did she say?"

"I was a very bad girl and another act of violence will result in expulsion blah blah blah"

"You don't deserve that she was a bitch to you, I'll tell your folks that if they ask"

"I don't have any parents just foster ones and I'm not going to tell them. Thanks for trying to help me…not many people do"

"Hey don't worry about it…my names Stace by the way" she said extending her hand

Tegan took her hand and shook it as the blonde smiled back "I should get going to class before I get in trouble for that too" she said starting to walk away

"You have geometry right?" asked Stace

"Yeah how did you know?"

"You're in my class"

"I am?"

"Yeah come on lets go"

Tegan followed Stace making their way to geometry but knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on much at all that day as her head was full of questions as she wondered if her brother really had called in social services.

LATER AT HOME

Tegan was cleaning up the dinner plates when the door opened and Tyler walked in after his rehearsals. Still questioning her brother's loyalty she remained quiet. Tyler walked over to the table and sat down in an exhausted heap.

"Camille and Malcolm ok?" he asked

"Yep" she answered sternly

"So you and Aliesha handled it?"

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Aliesha ain't here but don't worry I invited Stace over to help me"

"Stace?" asked Tyler

Just then Stace walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on the towel.

"Hey you got those dishes?" she asked waiting patiently for Tegan

"Stace meet my brother Tyler, Ty this is Stace"

"Hey" he said shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you" said Stace with a smile as she became immediately attracted to Tyler

"I'll finish the dishes you and Stace go out now have fun" he said taking the dishes from Tegan

Tyler then squeezed past Stace who turned to face him handing him the towel in her hand as she smiled at him admiringly him returning to smile politely.

"Come on Stace" said Tegan walking away

"He's dating Aliesha?" she asked in disbelief that a seemingly nice guy could ever be interested in someone like Aliesha

"Yep but not for long if I can get my own way I just have to be clever how I do it"

Stace followed intrigued by Tegan plan to tear apart her brother and her arch nemesis

LATER

The girls arrived back at the house to see Tyler sat on the steps with his headphones on completely lost in the music. Stace admired the view as she approached with Tegan. Tegan took her brothers hat off of his head distracting him and causing him to take off the headphones.

"No Aliesha?" she asked

"No not tonight"

"Shame" she said with disdain "I'm going to head up to bed but I'll see you at school tomorrow Stace"

"Ok" replied Stace watching as Tegan walked inside the house leaving Tyler and Stace alone "Ok well I'll leave you and make my way home"

"You want me to walk you home?" asked Tyler ever the gentleman

"Nah I'll be fine"

"In this neighbourhood? Let me walk you home" he said standing up and walking out of the yard with Stace.

A Little While Later

Tyler and Stace had been walking in silence for almost five minutes and Stace was beginning to feel like an idiot and knew she needed to say something.

"Tegan's nice" she stated

"Tegan's trouble" stated Tyler "…but she's my baby sister"

"And that'll never change"

"Nope"

"And no matter how much trouble she is or she's in you're going to stick by her because you have that sibling mentality that it's just a phase"

"It's a long phase"

"She's had it pretty rough"

"Nah she made it rough, she didn't get moved because they didn't want her she got moved because she didn't want them to want her. She's so afraid of getting hurt she won't let anybody but me into her life"

"She let me in"

Tyler looked at Stace and smiled realising she was right "Maybe you're the exception then"

"She loves you very much, that's why she has such a problem with you and Aliesha because she's so certain it's all for her benefit and that you're going to get hurt"

"I'm a big boy"

"Doesn't mean you're smart though"

"I guess not"

Stace stopped in front of an apartment building and Tyler faced her.

"This is me"

"Ok well I should get back I can't leave Bill in charge for too long"

Unexpectedly Stace stepped forward and pulled on Tyler's shirt bringing him in close for a kiss for a lingering moment Tyler reciprocated he then realised what he was doing and pulled away.

"Err…"

"Yeah you and Aliesha I know don't worry I won't tell her" smiled Stace as she turned and walked away making her way inside the apartment block. Tyler smiled to himself as he realised what he'd just done.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tyler opened the door to find Stace stood in front of him.

"Hi"

"Hey" she smiled "I was looking for Tegan?"

"Oh she's not here she went out I assumed with you"

"Oh well do you know how long she's going to be?"

"No sorry she didn't say"

"Nevermind I'll call her or something"

Tyler noticed that this was more than Stace looking for her friend but more Stace looking for anymore as he noticed a look of despair in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Do you want to come in?"

Stace smiled and nodded her head "Yeah that'd be good" she said walking inside followed by Tyler

ELSEWHERE

Tegan perspiring heavily took a drink of her water and placed the bottle down she then continued turning on the music and dancing out a routine. As she did so a silhouette stood at the door looking in admiring the talents Tegan possessed.

BACK HOME

Tegan opened the door and walked inside she took off her jacket and placed it at the bottom of the stairs and looked back at the door as it opened and she saw Tyler and Stace walk inside in a fit of laughter.

"Hey Te" said Stace as she noticed the other Gage stood before her

"Where have you two been?" she asked happy to see he wasn't with Aliesha

"Tyler took me dancing"

"She can't dance" smiled Tyler

"Alright alright ok I'm not the most talented dancer but I have other skills"

"Oh yeah care to elaborate?" asked Tyler with a smile

Stace blushed as she realised Tyler was flirting with her "I don't know you that well"

"I knew you were trouble the second I met you" he joked "I'll just get you those CD's then I'll walk you home"

"Oh well I was guna stick around and spend some time with Tegan"

"Ok well I'll bring the CD's down and we can put them on"

"Sure that sounds good"

Tyler proceeded up the stairs to retrieve the CD's and Tegan smiled at Stace.

"You and my brother?"

"It's not like that"

"Why not?"

"Te" she said wanting to explain

"I have never seen him that happy with Aliesha, you obviously have a spark"

"You think so?" she asked bashfully

"You like him"

"What's not to like?"

"He's a great guy, sweet, reliable, considerate…"

"Ok you don't have to sell him I'm crushing pretty hard already"

"This is so perfect you and my brother that would really bug Aliesha"

"There is no me and Tyler"

"There will be" she said with a smug smile

Tyler then returned with the CDs and the trio sat down listening to the music and talking and Tegan tried with everything she'd got to make Tyler see that Stace was the right girl for him.


	3. Chapter 3

LATER

Tyler was finishing tidying after he Tegan and Stace had stayed up late listening to music, dancing and talking. He returned from the kitchen and looked over at the sofa where Stace was sound asleep he reached over to the back of the sofa and pulled down the blanket and covered her up. Tegan watched out of sight from the top of the stairs and smiled as she hoped what she saw was a spark.

THE NEXT MORNING

Stace had woken up early and was folding up the blanket she'd been covered with the night before and was singing as she did so. A sleepy eyed Tyler made his way downstairs wearing only a pair of sweats he stopped halfway down the stairs as he was distracted by Stace's amazing voice. Stace realised she wasn't alone and blushed stopping her singing and placing the blanket back on the sofa. She admired the sight of Tyler before her as he proceeded down the stairs.

"Morning" she smiled

"You're really good" he exclaimed

"Excuse me?"

"At singing that was really good"

"Oh nah that's shower singing"

"Nah that was…good" he replied smiling as he complimented her

"Err thanks for letting me crash"

"Don't worry about it, was way too late to take you home I just hope your folks aren't too angry that you didn't call"

"Nah they'll be fine"

"Good morning" said Tegan as she walked downstairs to find Tyler and Stace talking

"You're up early" said Tyler

"And?"

"It's Saturday"

"And?" she asked waiting for the sarcastic comment to follow

"Nothing" he smiled happy to see his sister so happy "So what do you two have planned?" asked Tyler

"Actually I'm busy today" said Tegan who received a very dismayed look from Stace as she was aware of what Tegan was doing

"You are?"

"Yeah I got somewhere I need to be but maybe you two could hang out" she said picking up her bag and leaving the house closing the door behind her

Tyler and Stace looked at each other "I said I'd meet Aliesha"

"Oh hey don't worry about it I'll find something to do"

"You could tag along"

"Be the third wheel? Nah I'm good" she said collecting her things and heading for the door

"Well at least stay for breakfast"

"No I should go otherwise my Mom will start to worry"

"Oh ok well let me get dressed and I'll walk you home"

"Ty it's ok its daytime I'm safe enough"

"Alright well if you're sure"

"I am but thanks anyway. I'll see you later"

"Yeah" said Tyler as he watched Stace leave

LATER

Tegan was trying to execute a part of the routine when she fell awkwardly on her ankle she then jumped up and shook it off and jumped up and down on the spot frustrated with herself screaming with anger for not being able to execute it.

"You're should start on the other foot and do three steps you wouldn't break your ankle then"

Tegan turned in shock to find a tall guy stood staring at her with his arms folded.

"Where did you come from?" she asked

"I'm here everyday just like you"

"You've been stalking me?"

"No just admiring your talent, I haven't seen you here before but MSA's a big place"

"Yeah big place, huge you probably just missed me"

"Logan Marshall" he said extending his hand

Tegan looked at his hand and then at him "I'm really busy here"

"I was just introducing myself"

"Yeah I got it Logan Marshall now I need to practice"

"Ok well if you need me I'm right next door"

"I won't" she said being as hostile as she could be to make sure he didn't return as she knew she shouldn't be there and if she got caught it could get Tyler in a lot of trouble. As Logan left the room Tegan took note of what he said and tried the move the way he'd suggested and smiled as it actually worked. Logan who was still stood watching smiled as he watched her take his advice and execute the move perfectly.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tegan waited till the bus moved off and looked across the street at MSA and with a sigh she proceeded over to the steps and waited for Tyler as she'd been instructed. The doors opened and MSA students fled out of their sanctuary. A familiar face emerged from the door and Tegan turned away hoping that Logan hadn't seen her standing there.

"Hi" said the familiar voice and Tegan scrunched up her face as she realised she'd been rumbled

"Hey" she replied with a slight smile

"I was looking for you today but I couldn't find you anywhere it would have been easier with a name but you didn't seem to willing to give that info away"

"Hey Logan you trying your luck with my baby sister?" said Tyler with a smile on his face as he walked down the steps and kissed Tegan on the cheek as she bit on her lip hoping Logan wouldn't tell Tyler about her late night breaking and entering.

"Your baby sister?" he asked looking back at Tegan and he could see the desperation in her eyes "Your Tyler's sister?"

"Yep"

"And you go to MSA?"

"Nah man she don't go here she's over at PS-26"

"Really? That's strange I feel like I've seen you around"

"Nope not me" she replied

"And what's your name?" asked Logan knowing she couldn't be rude in front of Tyler

"Tegan"

"Pretty name"

"Thanks" she replied knowing he was enjoying every moment of this

"Ty man I gotta go" said Miles

"Ok man" replied Tyler

"See ya later Logan, nice to see you again Tegan"

"Bye" they both said simultaneously "I should get going too I wanna go home before I come back to rehearse"

"You're coming back?" asked Tyler

"Yeah I come rehearse around seven" he said looking at Tegan hoping she'd noted down the time and would be joining him later on that night.

"Now that's dedication" said Tyler

"See ya man"

"Later" replied Tyler

"It was nice meeting you Tegan"

"Yeah you too" she said through gritted teeth relieved he was finally leaving. Tyler and Tegan watched as Logan walked away and then Tyler turned his attention to his sister.

"So what did you get?" he asked. Tegan handed him a piece of paper and as he walked Tyler opened and read it with a smile on his face "Who knew you were smart?"

Tegan hit her brother playfully after the insult and hoped her improving grades would be enough to stop Tyler from calling social services.

"Ty can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Baby!" screamed Aliesha running over to Tyler and kissing him passionately

Tegan couldn't stand to watch the happy couple and she began to walk away with a feeling she may not even be missed.

"Te you wanted to talk!" called Tyler after breaking the kiss with Aliesha

"I'll catch you later" she shouted without turning back and Tyler sighed as his sister walked away once again.

LATER AT MSA

Logan had been sat outside MSA for almost half an hour waiting for Tegan. He decided she wasn't coming and stood up collected his things and walked inside the building as he made his way to the studio he was stunned to see Tegan already inside and practicing hard. He opened the door and watched the rest of her routine and then applauded. She turned around with a scowl knowing who would be standing there before ever seeing his face.

"I've been waiting outside for you I thought maybe for a change you'd like to use the entrance" Tegan didn't reply she just stared at Logan with a stern expression "You're really good, you shouldn't be over at PS-26 you have more skills than most of the students here"

"Listen thanks for not ratting me out to Tyler I appreciate it but I just do this to workout and I come here to be alone"

"You don't work as hard as you do for something you don't love"

"Lloyd…"

"Logan" he said correcting her

"Whatever, all I'm asking is you go into your studio and rehearse and leave me in here to workout by myself"

"Alright" he agreed much to Tegan's surprise "I'll let you finish" Logan then turned and left the room leaving Tegan liked she'd asked by herself.

LATER

Tegan had collected up her things and was making her way out when she noticed Logan in the studio she stopped and watched him for a moment and much to her surprise he wasn't in there rehearsing ballet but actual credible moves that could stand their own in the streets and he was almost as skilled as her brother. She smiled as she watched him she then shook her head and walked away. Completely aware that she was there Logan stopped and watched her leave through the glass.

BACK AT HOME

Tyler was arriving home from a night out with Aliesha and as he approached the gate he saw in the darkness a shadow. He walked up slowly as he got closer realising it was someone sat on the steps curled up tight with their head rested in their lap.

"Can I help you?" he said wondering who it was.

Tyler then heard the person wipe their nose and he watched as the person raised their head and he stood stunned as he saw Stace sat before him mascara stains on her face and a huge welt under her eye and a split and swollen lip. She couldn't look at him any longer and burst back into tears. Tyler didn't know what to say so he sat down beside her and he held her tight trying his best to console her.

A Little While Later

The sobbing was over and Stace was feeling calmer and safer now Tyler was there. She slowly moved away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about this" she said apologising completely embarrassed that he'd seen her like that

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing it was my own fault"

"Your fault? What did you do to deserve that?"

"Tyler just let it go"

"No look at you, I can't let that go"

"Please"

"Stace talk to me"

"I'm fine"

"You're not fine!" he exclaimed "We need to call your folks"

"No!" she insisted

"Stace I can't help you unless you talk to me"

"Just please let me stay the night" she begged

Tyler looked at her and he quickly realised "Your folks did this?" Stace couldn't look at Tyler as she was too ashamed "Oh my God" Tyler gently held Stace's face looking at the damage and looking at the fear and sadness in her eyes. "I'm guna kill them" said Tyler standing up and heading down the path

"No Tyler please don't" she wept running after him just then Tegan arrived and Tyler gripped her arms.

"Take her back to the house and get her cleaned up"

"What?" asked a confused Tegan looking back to see Stace "Oh my God Stace what happened to you?" she asked approaching an emotional Stace and holding her tight as she sobbed watching Tyler walk away.

A Little While Later

Tyler approached a door ready to kick it in but arrived to see the door was open he walked into the apartment and was horrified to see the sight before him. Beer cans, take away boxes, needles, scorched foil, lines of coke, bags of pot and a woman so strung out she'd not even noticed Tyler in the room. Tyler looked around and wondered to himself if he'd read it right and this was actually Stace's home. He turned and walked down the hallway and into another room where a guy was sat on the edge of the bed snorting a line. The guy looked up and saw Tyler.

"Who the fuck are you?" screamed the guy

"Are you Mr Del Amico?" he asked

"If you want some shit we're all out"

"Yeah no kidding" he said looking at the guy in front of him and remembering the woman in the other room "You get strung out on this shit and then you beat up your daughter"

"My daughter? Who mentioned that little bitch? Who are you?" said the guy stumbling to his feet

"This is worth more to you than her? Getting out of your fucking mind means more to you than she does?"

"She's a little whore, don't believe the sweet and innocent act she's cunning is Stacey Ann she's a little bitch who needs to learn her place"

Tyler absolutely enraged punched the guy in the face knocking him to the ground. Tyler then started to hit him repeatedly he could feel his arm aching but couldn't bring himself to stop suddenly a shrill scream brought him to a completely halt. He looked behind him to see what he assumed was Stace's Mom behind him finally conscious.

"Oh my God, oh my God…" she kept repeating to herself as she got closer to her husband and as she got closer Tyler backed away and looked down at the guy.

Tyler left the room and looked for Stace's room finally finding it. His heart ached as he saw the mattress on the floor and piles of clothes everywhere with no furniture in sight. He found a bag on the hook behind the door and filled it full of clothes and left knowing that if he hadn't got what she needed they'd get it for her and with no intention of ever letting her go back there he stormed out of the apartment.

BACK HOME

Tegan helped to clean Stace up along with Lena who Tegan thought could help Stace better than her.

"Stace I'm so sorry"

"For what?" asked Stace

"If I'd been a real friend I would have known this"

"Nah you wouldn't, I've been hiding it for so long now I wouldn't have told you even if we were BFF"

"You need to call the Police" said Lena

"No I'm not calling the Police"

"You need to report this" added Tegan

"I can't call the cops"

Just then the door opened and Tyler walked in carrying the bag of clothes with him. Stace looked at him and realised the secret she'd been keeping for so long was finally out and that Tyler knew everything.

"You're not going back there"

There was a feeling of relief inside Stace as for the first time in a long time she felt safe. Knowing she didn't have to go back there she finally felt free.

"Oh definitely not" agreed Lena

"We're not taking in anymore kids" said Bill

"Shut up!" said Tyler and Tegan simultaneously

"She can sleep on the sofa" said Lena "I'm sorry honey but we just don't have a lot of room here"

"The sofas great" said Stace thankful to have anywhere to go

"Nah she can have my bed I'll sleep on the sofa" said Tyler

"No you don't…"

"No I insist it's yours I'll take your clothes up" Tyler then walked upstairs with the bag and Tegan followed him

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing"

"What?" asked Tegan

"Nothing" he said opening his jacket to reveal the blood stains on his shirt

"Oh my God"

"Just pray they don't remember anything. Te you should have seen that place it was horrible"

"I can't believe she's kept this to herself"

"We just need to look after her now make her feel safe and we'll deal with things later when she's ready"

"Poor Stace"

Tyler could see this was upsetting his sister a lot and he pulled her in close and hugged her tight.

A Little While Later

Tyler was collecting some things from his room before he went downstairs to sleep on the sofa. Stace appeared at the door and watched Tyler collecting his things.

"I really don't mind sleeping downstairs" she said getting Tyler's attention

"No it's cool seriously. I'm just sorry this isn't the best room"

"No it's great and thanks for helping and being there. I appreciate it" she said stepping into the small room

"Hey don't worry about it. Are you ok?" he said pointing to her injuries

"Oh yeah I'm fine it'll heal"

"Good ok well let me get out of here and you can go to bed" he said moving out the way and heading towards the door

"Ty" said Stace stopping Tyler in his tracks "Don't leave please"

"Err…yeah sure I can stay for a little while" he said putting his things down

Stace sighed as the events of the day came crushing down on her shoulders as she realised she had nowhere to live and no family all she had was Tegan and Tyler and the kindness of Lena letting her stay there. She sat down on the bed and Tyler saw how sad she was and sat down beside her and hugged her doing all he could to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY

Lena walked down the stairs to find Bill in his usual place. She looked over at the sofa and wondered why Tyler wasn't still fast asleep on the sofa.

"The boy didn't sleep here last night" said Bill not taking his eyes off the TV

"What?" said Lena walking upstairs and heading into Tyler's room where she found Stace asleep in bed and Tyler asleep on the chair. Lena tapped Tyler on the shoulder bringing him out of his sleep. He looked at Lena and then at Stace.

"It's not what it looks like" said Tyler

"Really?"

"Nothing happened she just didn't want to be alone" Tyler looked up at his foster Mom "Honest nothing happened"

"If you don't sleep on that couch tonight Tyler she's gone in the morning"

"Ok" he replied knowing Lena's threats were empty he then noticed Stace stirring and he smiled at her as she awoke "Morning"

"You stayed the whole night?"

"I fell to sleep on the chair"

"Seriously?" Tyler nodded "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it how are you this morning?"

"I'm ok, I'm always ok"

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" he asked moving over to the bed as she sat up on the bed

"If I'd reported them and had been put into the system how do you know I wouldn't have gone from one form of hell to another? Better the devil you know right?"

"Nah you shouldn't have been living like that"

"It's usually not that bad this..." she said pointing to her beaten face "...it hasn't happened in a really long time. Yeah they're addicts, they don't care about me, about school but at least I had a roof over my head"

"You're not going back. We'll figure something out but there's no way I'm letting you go back there"

Stace stared into Tyler's eyes and smiled thankful that finally someone cared for her she then moved in and kissed him softly on the lips and he indulged placing his hand on her cheek. Stace's hands then moved down to his pants and she fought to undo his belt. Tyler pulled away and grabbed hold of her hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I just...I wanted to say thank you"

"Then say it Stace, you don't need to do that" he said pointing at his crotch he then stood up slightly disgusted by her actions and walked out of the room leaving a humiliated Stace behind.

LATER AT PS-26

Logan stood outside the school and waited for Tegan to appear he looked through the crowds hoping to catch her and finally he caught a glimpse of her and made his way over.

"Tegan"

Tegan looked back and sighed "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I wondered if you wanted a ride?"

Tegan stopped and looked at him and shook her head "From a creepy little stalker like you? No thanks" with that Tegan walked away and Logan realised maybe he was approaching this whole situation with Tegan in the wrong way.

BACK HOME

Tyler opened the door to an overpowering smell coming from the kitchen knowing that Lena was still at work and that Bill was incapable of doing anything he knew there was only one other explanation he walked into the kitchen to find Stace cooking she stopped and looked at Tyler still embarrassed about that morning she blushed and continued with her jobs.

"Smells good" said Tyler breaking the silence and palpable tension.

"Thanks"

A silence filled the air once more and simultaneously they both spoke.

"Oh sorry" they said together "You go" they said together once again this time smiling

"I just wanted to say about this morning" started Tyler

"I'm so sorry about that"

"Don't be it was...I mean the kiss...it was good I just didn't want you thinking that I only helped you to get with you"

"Oh no I didn't think that..." she replied nervously "...and I don't make a habit of thanking people like that I just...I thought...but it's cool...you don't feel that way that's fine"

"I mean like I said the kiss was good...and I'd love to take you out sometime, dancing maybe"

Stace smiled "That would be great"

"Ok great so we'll do that..."

"Tonight?" she asked optimistically. Tyler a little taken aback smiled but before he could reply Stace tried to take it back "No no tonight not tonight that's stupid it's too soon, you meant sometime in the future"

Tyler walked into the kitchen and kissed Stace finally shutting up her nervous ramblings. Tyler pulled away leaving Stace wanting more and he smiled at her.

"Tonight's good" Stace smiled back "Does this taste as good as it smells?" he asked referring to the food

"Better"

"Oh yeah?" he smiled at her once more

LATER AT THE CLUB

Tegan and a heavily made up Stace trying to hide her bruises were stood looking over at Tyler who was getting them drinks.

"You and Ty kissed?" asked Tegan

"Twice. Do you think he kissed me because he likes me or because he feels sorry for me"

"Nah Ty wouldn't do that if he kissed you it's because he likes you"

"What about her?" she asked looking over at the arrival of Aliesha who was making a beeline for Tyler

"She's just a cheap bit of skirt...oh my God you and my brother I'm so happy"

Just then the music went down in the club and all eyes were on Tyler as Aliesha smacked him across the face

"Ooooooooh Tyler Gage just got bitch slapped from the Queen of the bitch brigade" announced the DJ

"I guess he told her" smiled Tegan happy that Aliesha was out of the picture

"She's going to make our lives hell"

"So least she's not with my brother anymore"

Stace smiled at Tegan and then at Tyler as he approached with the drinks.

"She didn't take the news too well?" asked Tegan with an overjoyed look on her face which soon turned to a look of disgust as a familiar face appeared at the side of her brother

"Hey Logan man you made it" said Tyler greeting his friend

"You remember my sister Tegan? And this is my girl Stace"

"Nice to meet you Stace and yeah I remember Tegan" he said smiling at her

LATER

Tegan and Logan stood silent watching as Tyler and Stace danced.

"You don't want to dance? Show off your amazing skills?" said Logan

"You know this just goes to show how pathetic you are, you can't get your own way with me so you use my brother to get close to me"

"Don't flatter yourself I'm here for the dancing...what about you?"

Tegan looked at him furiously knowing he was playing games and fearing that he was going to blow her cover about where'd she'd been spending her afternoons and evenings.

"Is this even your scene?" she asked

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Long way from MSA"

"Ahh so you think that because I'm from MSA I can't handle being here and can't handle myself on the dance floor?"

"I didn't question your ability as a dancer"

"Was that a compliment?" he asked with a cheeky smile

Tegan stared at Logan with distain "No" she said abruptly walking away from Logan and heading out of the club. Logan followed her out and found her sitting on the hood of an old beaten up station wagon.

"What is it that I've done to piss you off?" asked Logan tired of playing games with her

"You haven't done anything you just won't take no for an answer"

"Do you mean it when you say it?" he asked smiling at her knowing she was interested

Tegan hesitated for a moment "Completely"

"And what is it about me that disgusts you so much? Our common ground and interests? The physical thing..." Tegan rolled her eyes "Or is just because I go to MSA"

"Why is a guy like you even bothering with a girl like me?" asked Tegan trying to change the subject

Logan sat down beside Tegan on the hood of the car "You say that like you have nothing to offer"

"Maybe I don't or maybe I do but nothing that would be of any interest or credibility to a guy like you"

"A guy like me?"

"Yeah"

"A guy from MSA?"

"This isn't about your school"

"You could dance anywhere but you choose to break in to MSA every night and now you're sat here judging me based on the school I attend...the same school your own brother attends"

"Yeah well I know Ty and I know he's in that snooty school for the love of dance not to please Mommy and Daddy and he's completely different to..."

"To what? To me?"

"You know what I'm not going to get into this with you, you're out of your league here, at MSA you guys dance to make the grade out here these guys dance to feel good and nothing more they go to school and do what they have to, to get by and then dance for the love of it"

"So now you're questioning my integrity and love for something I've dedicated my life to?"

"No I'm sure you love what you do but you're too busy performing to realise how much fun you're having or could have"

"You're very complex"

"You should go home"

"Maybe you're right, I'm just not fitting in here am I? And I will leave just as soon as you get off my car"

Tegan stunned looked at the car and couldn't put the car and the guy together "This is your car?"

"Yeah" he said standing up and walking around opening the door as Tegan slid off the hood "Well it's my Moms but while she's at the Diner I get to use it as long as I pick her up after her shift"

"At the diner?"

"Yeah my Mom works over at May's"

Tegan stood dumbfounded as she realised she'd completely mistaken Logan as an MSA snob.

"Where do you live?" she asked

"Three blocks over, you see Tegan not everything's what it seems" he said climbing in the car and dazzling Tegan with the lights before driving away leaving Tegan behind feeling like an idiot.

LATER ON THE WAY HOME

As Tyler, Stace and Tegan made their way homes Tegan couldn't get Logan out of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me he was from Hampden?" she asked her brother

"I don't usually give names and addresses when I introduce my friends"

"His Mom works over at Mays"

"I know her names Carol she's nice gives us free food"

"I just thought he was one of your snobby MSA friends"

"Would it have made a difference if he were?"

"Yeah?"

"Why? What difference does it make if he's got money or not?"

"People with money think they're better than you in every way, they think they deserve what they've got and people like you and me don't deserve it and they expect us to work harder to earn it"

"These sound like unresolved issues to me" interrupted Stace

"She was in a few high profile schools in New York expelled from them all"

"You're kidding?" asked Stace looking at Tegan

"So Logan's on scholarship like you?"

"He was talking to me one night about MSA asking how to get in there and I told him about the auditions he went he blew them away and now he's a student there, like me he wanted something more than PS-26"

"Err...what's wrong with PS-26?" asked Stace jokingly knowing the school was a dive

"Nothing babe it's a wonderful school" replied Tyler sarcastically

"Hey I'll catch up with you I need to do something" said Tegan running off down the street

"You think she's going to see him?"

"That'd be a good guess" replied Tyler

"She was expelled from a lot of schools?" asked Stace curious

"Think about five"

"Oh man"

Tyler opened the gate and he and Stace walked into the house to find it dark and quiet as everyone was already in bed. Tyler hit the lights and closed the door. Stace stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling knowing she had to go to bed but not wanting to leave Tyler.

"I had fun tonight" she said trying to make the moment linger

"Yeah me too you're a good dancer"

"You're a good liar" she laughed "But maybe you can give me lessons"

"And you could teach me to sing"

"I can't sing"

"Are you kidding I've heard you, you're amazing"

"I don't sing I don't have a talent...well actually I do but that's something you'll find out in time"

"Oh really?" he said moving in and taking her in his arms.

"Yeah" she replied kissing him sweetly Tyler soon held onto the kiss and soon they were locked in an intense embrace. Tyler effortlessly lifted Stace and walked her over to the sofa where he laid her down gently before moving in on top of her. Stace gripped at his shirt and Tyler took incentive and removed his shirt revealing his perfectly defined body which Stace had been reminiscing about since the morning he walked down the stairs in nothing but sweatpants. "Are you sure about this?" she asked Tyler referring to his dismissal earlier that day

"Are you?" he asked not wanting to pressure her. Stace nodded her head with a smile. "Me too" he replied as he continued kissing her and exploring her body.

AT MAYS DINER

Tegan opened the door to the Diner and walked inside looking around for Logan hoping he was there but after failing to see him she sat in a booth and waited for service as the waitress approached she read the name tag which read 'Carol'. Tegan smiled.

"Hi sweetie what can I get for you?"

"Err...a coffee please oh and a doughnut"

"Ok"

A few moments later Carol returned with her order "Enjoy"

"You're Logan's Mom right?" she asked as Carol walked away

"Yes sweetie I'm his Mom, does he know you?"

"Yeah he goes to school my brother Tyler Gage"

"Oh Tyler's your brother?" she asked sitting down across from her

"Yeah"

"That must mean you're...something with a 'T' it's err Tina?"

"Tegan"

"That's right Tegan, your brother loves you he does nothing but talk about his baby sister"

Tegan smiled "That's sweet"

"I didn't realise you were back in town Tyler said you were in New York?"

"I was but I came back I missed him"

"Aww it's a special bond you two have. So you know Logan well?"

"I've met him a couple of times yeah but he's a little secretive I didn't realise until tonight that he lived around here I assumed with him going to MSA that he was one of them"

"I'm so proud of him getting into that posh school it's going to open up so many doors for him and he loves it there. You know when he was at PS-26 I would get called into the Principals office four days out of five for him doing something stupid, getting into fights, pulling pranks whatever because he was just bored there, it didn't stimulate him he just wanted the bell to ring at two thirty so he could go out with his friends and do that dancing. I just used to think they were getting together to drink and things and using this dancing as an excuse it wasn't until he came home and said he'd got into MSA that I realised all this time he really had been dancing. And I don't want to sound like a bad Mom saying I always figured he was drinking and that I did nothing about it but you have to understand my dear this Logan you've met is not the Logan who attend PS-26 that Logan was a handful, I'd given up all hope"

Tegan realised to herself that Logan's story sounded familiar causing trouble where there was none and having to go to the Principals office more than she did to class. Waiting for that bell to ring so she could escape into her own little world, and finally people giving up all hope for Tegan. She realised that Logan wasn't all that different from her.

"I don't remember Logan from when I lived here before I mean I've been away for three years but..."

"Oh we're not from here we're from Chicago when Logan's father...cheated on me we moved away and ended up in Baltimore...we've only been her about two years or so"

"Oh well that explains it"

"You're a very beautiful girl"

"Thank you" smiled Tegan

"Is my son smart enough to have a crush on you?"

"I don't think so" she said wondering if he still had any interest in her after she completely misjudged him

Just then Tegan saw the beaten up station wagon pull up and undetected he walked into the diner to pick his Mom up after work he stood at the end of the counter and spotted Tegan. He then made his way over and kissed his Mom on the cheek and looked over at Tegan.

"I've been having such a wonderful conversation with Tegan but I should go and finish up so I can close up but you stay sweetie and talk with Logan we can give you a ride home"

"Oh no that's not necessary I can walk"

"Not through these streets at night you won't that's why I have Logan pick me up after work"

Carol left the booth and left Logan to sit down across from Tegan. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm a bitch" admitted Tegan breaking the ice

"Yes you are" agreed Logan with a smile

"I'm sorry I thought you were a snob and I've had enough of people looking down their noses at me"

"Even if I had been a snob, I wasn't looking down my nose at you"

"Yeah I know but it's all me, it was nothing you did...just unresolved issues from New York"

"So me being from Hampden does that change things?"

"It means that I don't have to hate you on principle, just because you're really annoying and sarcastic" she said with a smile

Logan smiled back "But at least now you're hating me for real reasons"

"And you make it really easy"

"Can we start over?" he asked hopefully

"Sure"

"Hi my names Logan, I'm from Hampden, that's my Mom's beaten up station wagon out there, I love to dance...and I attend MSA on a full scholarship because I can't see myself doing anything other than dancing...I love it that much and I have more fun dancing than anything else"

Tegan smiled "Hi I'm Tegan, I'm also from Hampden I haven't been around for a few years because I was living in hell aka New York. I live with foster parents, not mine Tyler's because my foster parents all gave up on me because I'm a handful. I attend PS-26 and I hate it there as much as you did and I also love to dance and I go to MSA every night because accept for my brother and Stace I don't have anybody...and I promised Ty I'd stay out of trouble and dancing at MSA every night keeps me out of trouble"

"Would this count as a first date?" asked Logan

"Nah for this to be a first date you'd have to ask me out...and I'd have to be dumb enough to say yes"

"Ouch!" replied Logan sarcastically

The duo then smiled at each and continued to talk until the diner closed and Carol and Logan dropped Tegan back home.


	5. Chapter 5

TWO WEEKS LATER - AT PS-26

Tyler stood waiting outside the doors at PS-26 for Tegan and Stace. Aliesha soon emerged along with her friends and spotted Tyler in an attempt to make him jealous Aliesha stopped and pulled a random guy in for a kiss, she pulled away and looked at Tyler who had now been joined by Stace and Tegan and Aliesha watched angrily as he walked away with his arm around Stace's waist.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Logan's beaten up station wagon pulled up to the entrance of MSA and both doors opened; Logan getting out the driver's side and Tegan out of the passenger side. They walked up to the doors and Tegan was now entering MSA the right way.

"I want your opinion on something" said Logan holding the studio door open for her

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep it's a piece I'm working on for the talent show thing they hold here"

"Ok" said Tegan sitting down waiting for Logan to begin she smiled as she watched him dance, he really was talented and brought a lot of attitude and admiration to his dance. He finally finished his routine and Tegan handed him a bottle of water as he collapsed down beside her waiting for her to lay into his routine in what he'd come to believe was true Tegan style.

"It was good" Logan sat dumbfounded "What?" asked Tegan

"I was just expecting you to criticise it"

"No I wouldn't do that it was really amazing and you know what you're doing"

Logan smiled at Tegan as he realised she was being freakishly nice to him. Tegan felt a little uncomfortable and rose to her feet as Logan continued to recuperate on the floor. Tegan turned on the music and began to break into a routine of her own and Logan sat and enjoyed the show as he watched the very talented girl before him.

"You know you're pretty amazing too"

Tegan stopped dancing and looked at Logan completely stunned.

"What?"

"You, you say you do this as a workout and who am I to argue with you but whether it's for a workout or not, you've got talent and you're really good at dancing, you shouldn't be wasting your time at PS-26. You're better than that"

"If that were true I wouldn't be sneaking into MSA at night to dance"

"You've got to show them what you've got they're not psychic"

Tegan thought for a moment wondering if it were a possibility but shook it off as ridiculous "Nah it's not me and MSA wouldn't want a girl like me"

Logan got to his feet and looked at Tegan "That's bull, look at me, Miles and Tyler we're all from the neighbourhood and we got here and we're holding our own and we've never been made to feel like outsiders because of where we come from"

"Ok but what you think and what they think are completely different things and I'm probably not good enough for them"

"You won't know unless you try. They're holding auditions next week, just try" said Logan before continuing to practice

Tegan stood and watched whilst wondering to herself if she did have a shot at getting a place at MSA.

THE NEXT DAY

Tegan, Tyler and Stace sat around the breakfast table discussing Tegan's chances of getting into MSA.

"Te you have as good a chance as anybody else. I don't have professional experience all I have is what I learnt on the street it's not accredited but they took a chance on me, and Logan he was in the same situation as me. Don't ever worry that you're not good enough, you can only do your best" said Tyler trying to encourage his sister

"I think its great Te you should definitely go for it, so what if they say no at least you've tried to make something of yourself and there's always other auditions to work towards if you don't get through first time, but I've seen you move and you're good at dancing, they'd be crazy not to want you"

Tegan sat back and wondered to herself if Tyler and Stace were right and if she did have a chance. The possibility made her very happy and she was going to work as hard as she could to make sure she gave her best performance at the audition.

A WEEK LATER - AT THE AUDITION

Tegan sat quiet in the back of the hall watching all the auditions which unnerved her as she realised she wasn't talented, they were talented she was just some punk kid who learnt how to dance in a seedy neighbourhood and even more sordid clubs. Just as she was questioning her ability and deciding whether she should be there or not she heard her name called. Tegan knew it was now or never and made her way to the stage. She stood in the huge spotlight looking down at the five people before who could possibly change her life forever.

"Gage? Any relation to Tyler Gage?" asked a woman

"Yes ma'am he's my brother"

"Oh older I would imagine?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And will you be dancing within the same genre as your brother?"

"If that genre's street dancing then yes ma'am"

"Ok begin"

Tegan waited for her music to start and she began to dance, unable to look at the panel as she danced knowing they would cause more nerves with their judgmental looks. Tegan finally finished her performance and catching her breath she waited for a response.

"Thank you Miss Gage we have your details"

"Wait I don't find out today?" asked Tegan

"You'll find out in due course"

Tegan looked at them trying to find something in their eyes that told her whether they were impressed or not but she couldn't find anything and frustrated she left the stage and hall.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tegan sat on the middle of the stairs reading her letter from MSA. She stood up on the stairs and threw the letter down and left the house immediately. As the door slammed Tyler made his way down the stairs and picked up the letter from off the stairs. He quickly read the letter and sighed as he realised it had been Tegan who slammed the door after reading the rejection letter from MSA.

LATER AT MAYS CAFÉ

Tegan sat in the booth nursing a soda disappointed that she hadn't been accepted to MSA and dreading Monday morning coming when she had to go back to PS-26. The door opened and Logan walked in and up to the counter.

"She's just been sitting there for over an hour" said his Mom as he turned to make his way over to Tegan sitting across from her in the booth

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Tyler called me and told me about MSA, I'm sorry"

"Like I give a crap, I knew they wouldn't give me shot, I was just kidding myself"

"They're idiots Te, you belong there"

"They didn't seem to agree, but just let it go"

"Ok, so if it's not bothering you then why have you been sitting in here for over an hour?"

"I didn't realise there was a time limit" she snarled

"There isn't I'm just saying it's obviously bothering you"

"Logan I'm not bothered about MSA, I couldn't give a crap and the reason I'm sat in here is because there's nothing else to do"

"Ok well drink up and we'll find something to do"

"Like what?"

A Little While Later

"Bowling?" asked Tegan looking in disbelief as Logan ordered the lane.

"It's something to do" he said handing her the two tone shoes. Tegan followed Logan to the lane and she watched as he set up the game and got himself a strike.

"I don't bowl by the way"

"Is this you talking your way out of humiliation?"

"No this is me being completely honest" she said taking her turn and successfully executing a gutter ball "See, I just can't do anything right"

"Oh God you've got to drop this pitiful and self loathing attitude"

"It's ok for you say, you're out of your hell I have to go back to mine on Monday" she said referring to PS-26

"I know you're upset about MSA…" Tegan motioned to speak but was cut off before she could "…even though you won't admit it but not getting accepted first time isn't the end of the world, just keep trying"

"I don't intend to humiliate myself again"

"Did you ever think that this is what they want to do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she watched him get another strike

"Maybe they did like what they saw and now they're just testing your passion and determination and by you falling into this lull you're throwing it all away. If you go back there at the next audition you're proving to them that you want to be there and that it isn't just a whim to you. Tegan you are good, there is no denying that and this isn't a matter of you're not good enough even if you don't compare to others in those auditions MSA is about fine tuning your skills and teaching you new ones they would only reject you because you were a bad dancer, which you're not…think about it Te"

Tegan wondered to herself if what Logan had said could be true. Were they testing her dedication?

TWO WEEKS LATER

After recent household changes and rearrangements Tyler now found himself sharing a room with Camille and Malcolm as the chaotic duo screamed through the house they woke Tyler up he sat on the edge of the bed as he collected himself after being sharply and suddenly woken. He picked up a shirt and pulled it on as he walked out of the room and he then approached his old room in which Tegan and Stace were now sharing and he smiled as he watched Stace clipping up her hair looking radiantly beautiful. Stace was shocked as she turned to see Tyler at the door.

"You scared me to death" she said with a smile

Tyler smiled as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm sorry, did Tegan wet the bed or something?" he asked referring the perfectly made bed.

"Err…to be honest I didn't hear her come in" admitted Stace

"She didn't come home?" he asked concerned moving away from Stace

"I didn't say that I said that I didn't hear her come in"

Tyler left the room and ran down stairs just in time to see the door open and wary looking Tegan appear.

"Where have you been?" he asked furiously relieved

"Out"

"Did you come home last night?" he asked as she ignored him and proceeded upstairs "Tegan!" he called after her wanting answers. He followed her upstairs where he found her laid on the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You've got school"

"I'm ill"

"Tegan get out of bed"

"Leave it Ty" she said tiredly warning him to back off. Tyler then pulled the covers off her bed throwing them into a heap on the floor. "For God sake Tyler!" screamed Tegan disapproving of her brother's approach.

"Get ready for school" demanded Tyler before storming off out of the room. Stace stood and watched as Tegan rose to her feet.

"Where were you?" asked Stace

"Don't you start Stace" said Tegan walking out of the room.

LATER – AT PS-26

As the teacher stood at the front of the class Tegan sat at the back with her head rested on her desk top.

"Tegan Gage!" called the teacher who didn't get a response as he walked closer to her he noticed she was in fact asleep during his class he slammed down his text book on her desk jolting her out of her sleep. She looked up at him very disgruntled and he stared at her. "I'm sorry was I boring you?" he asked sarcastically

"No more than usual" she said as she stretched

The teacher then placed a hall pass on her desk "Let's see if you find the Principal as interesting"

Tegan picked up the hall pass and stormed out of the classroom now fully awake.

LATER AT THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE

The door opened to the office and Tyler walked in he looked down at his baby sister who sat very nonchalant in the chair across the desk from the Principal as she was being reprimanded again.

"Tyler please sit" said the Principal pointing to the empty chair. Tyler sat down and looked at his sister with disbelief. "Tegan has been sent to my office because she was found sleeping during class and this unfortunately is not the first time, and I've also received reports from teachers that Tegan is extremely behind in her work"

Tyler shot a look at Tegan and she stared him down "What?" she asked giving attitude.

"What's going on?" asked Tyler

"Nothing"

"Are you feeling ill?" asked the principal "Are you finding the work difficult?"

"No" replied Tegan sternly

"Tegan this is very important, you could flunk out"

"So what?" she asked not really concerned at the possibility of flunking out of school.

"Tegan…You promised you'd try, you don't get how serious this is. If you don't work hard at your school work and stopping acting like this you're going to end up back in a kid's home"

"Actually, because of the circumstances, we've already contacted the social worker" added the principal

"What?" screamed Tegan "You had no right" she exclaimed standing up "Are you going to let her do this?" she asked looking at Tyler but Tyler didn't respond knowing that this was inevitable based on his sisters recent actions, it wasn't what he wanted but he'd suspected it all the same. "I don't believe this" exclaimed Tegan as she stormed out of the office leaving behind a saddened and frustrated Tyler.

LATER AT LENA AND BILLS

Tyler paced the yard waiting for Tegan to return as Stace sat on the steps and watched.

"Tyler she'll just be off sulking somewhere. She'll come home when she's good and ready until then…" she said standing up and approaching him, stopping him from pacing by putting her arms around his waist and making a frustrated Tyler look at her. "You need to calm down and relax"

"Relax? How do you suggest I relax?" he snapped not meaning to take his bad mood out on Stace. Stace held him closer

"I can think of one way" she said with a smile and Tyler relented with a smile back holding Stace's face in his masculine hands and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Just then the gate opened and Tyler and Stace looked over to see Tegan returning.

"Have you calmed down now?" asked Tyler

"Calmed down? She called social services Ty"

"You shouldn't have been sleeping in class. Te what is wrong with you? You're staying out till all hours if you come home at all, you're falling asleep in class and you're falling behind on your school work. You promised you'd try.

"Tyler leave it" said Stace trying to ease the hostile situation.

"Stace stay out of this" snapped Tyler

"Te they're going to put you back in the system if you don't start trying"

"Tyler stop it, stop giving me these holier than thou speeches because I'm getting sick of them"

"You ran away to come back here and now you're throwing it all away, is this all because of MSA?"

"No this isn't because of MSA"

"Then what is it Te?"

"Just let it go"

"I can't let it go, do you realise what's happening Tegan? You need to show that you're sorry for everything and that you're going to change or they won't hesitate in taking you away from me" Tegan tired of being lectured stared at Tyler before storming out of the yard. "Where are you going?" asked Tyler getting no reply as he watched his little sister walk away "That's it run away" screamed a frustrated Tyler as Stace approached him from behind placing her hands on his upper arms trying to calm him but Tyler pulled away and stormed off into the house without saying a word to a consoling Stace.

LATER AT MSA

Tegan was working hard in the studio her body soaked in sweat as she danced with determination, the door opened and without looking Tegan knew she'd been joined by Logan who stood at the door watching her all the while questioning MSA's higher ups decision for not accepting Tegan.

"Are we going to talk about it?" asked Logan pulling over a chair and sitting down resting his arms on the back of the reversed chair and smiling as Tegan stopped and looked at him.

"Are we going to talk about what?" she asked wondering if Tyler had spoken to him

"Whatever it is that's bothering you"

"Nothings bothering me" she replied not wanting to talk about it

"Ok nothings bothering you, Tyler isn't pissed, everybody's happy and there's a rainbow coming out of my ass" smirked Logan sarcastically

Tegan sighed with frustration "Tyler called you?" she asked

"Nope, Stace did. You see she's tired of taking the brunt of Ty's bad mood and personally I miss the Tegan from the diner, what happened to her?"

Tegan sat down on the floor and pulled over a towel dabbing at her moist physique and staring at Logan before relenting.

"I have no talents other than dancing, I'm not an A student sometimes I'm not even a C student. I have to make this MSA thing work, so I've been practising, a lot, and sometimes through the night. Tyler thinks I'm off doing something rebellious in the neighbourhood. I'm tired and can't stay awake in class and I am flunking almost every class because I'm so busy rehearsing this stupid routine and I could tell Tyler about it all but what if they say no again?"

"You keep trying" replied Logan

"You don't get it…"

"I don't get it? What I didn't come from the same neighbourhood as you? I didn't go through that audition process? I don't have someone at home that I'm afraid of disappointing"

Tegan looked at Logan and realised he was right they were more alike than she was willing to admit.

"Ok the reason I don't want to tell Tyler is because if I don't get accepted then I never have to mention it again"

"You have to tell him, you have to explain this to the social worker as well, she may see it as you trying to improve yourself"

Tegan sat and thought about what Logan had said maybe he was right and by explaining her actions things might ease up with Tyler and it may help her case with the social worker.

THE NEXT DAY

Tyler opened the door and welcomed the social worker in, she walked inside and sat at the kitchen table with Tyler and Lena as an absent Tegan had gone AWOL.

"Ok Tyler…and Lena, the reason for my visit today as you probably know is based on concerns made by the Principal about Tegan, now we're aware of the special circumstances in which Tegan arrived here so we know she is very determined to be near her brother, however if there's no improvement made in the areas of concern there is the chance Tegan would be re-homed with another foster family and we can't guarantee it would be close by"

"So this is like a warning?" asked Tyler

"Technically its an assessment and agreement but it could be seen as a warning yes…So now I need to speak with Tegan"

Tyler looked at Lena for support and then back at the social worker

"She's not here right now" replied Tyler

"Ok where is she?" asked the social worker

Tyler looked at Lena once again not quite sure where his sister was or what to tell the social worker.


	6. Chapter 6

LATER

The door opened and he social worker departed followed by Tyler.

"I'm sorry about Tegan, she's just worried you're here today to take her away" he tried to explain

"That's ok but when you talk to her please make sure she's aware of what will happen if improvements haven't been made at my next visit and I will be contacting her Principal throughout to monitor her progress"

The social worker then left and Tyler walked to the gate and smiled as Tegan came out of hiding.

"Come on" said Tyler to his sister the thought of having her ripped from his life making his heart ache "We need to talk" he said walking inside with her.

A Little While Later

Tegan decided to take Logan's advice and just tell Tyler everything in hopes it would make things easier.

"So you've been using MSA after hours to practice a routine for another audition and you've been rehearsing till late?"

"Yep"

"And this is why you've not been coming home?"

"Yep"

"And why your grades are slipping and why you're so tired?"

"For the last time, yes"

Tyler looked at Stace not sure whether or not to believe Tegan.

"It makes sense and explains everything" said Stace

"Ok if this is true"

"It is true" replied Tegan defending herself

"Ok…it still shouldn't be affecting your school work Te"

"Tyler I just want to do something with my life, something I love and make you proud. I thought you'd be happy I wasn't wasting my time on the streets with the deadbeats around here"

"I am happy, I think it's great that you're not just giving up after one rejection from MSA but Te you have to have a balance so this doesn't get you into trouble at PS-26"

"I know but I tried really hard last time and it wasn't good enough"

"They're probably just testing your passion for dance"

Tegan smiled "That's what Logan said"

Tyler looked at his sister and could see the determination in her eyes and he knew she had the talent.

"Ok well let's make some arrangements to make sure that you can handle everything"

"Like what?"

"Well Logan and I could help with your routine, Stace could help with the school work…" he said looking at Stace for confirmation

"Definitely" replied Stace

"…we could set a curfew to make sure you're getting sleep"

"A curfew?" asked Tegan laughing it off and then noticing the sincerity in his eyes. "You're serious?"

"Tegan if things don't change you're going to be back in the system we can't risk you falling to sleep in class again and I think you should go speak with the Principal and explain all of this, assure her you've got it under control, she might cut you some slack if she knows you're doing it for the right reasons"

Tegan looked at her brother and was thankful for Logan's advice because finally she didn't feel like she was being reprimanded and that Tyler was disappointed in her and her fears that she'd let him down at the audition subsided as she realised whether she was accepted or not he would be proud of her for just trying.

A FEW DAYS LATER – AT MSA

Logan watched as Tyler and Tegan went through the routine. He stopped the music and Tegan looked to him for approval he nodded his head and a slight smile crept on his face.

"It's really good, it's strong and impressive. It's got everything they're going to be looking for"

"Yeah but is it strong enough to be a solo piece?" she asked questioning the routine knowing in her heart it was perfect

Logan stood up and walked over to Tegan he gripped the top of her arms and looked directly at her.

"Stop looking for problems that aren't there, this is an excellent routine and you're going to nail it"

Tegan nodded her head knowing he was right and Tegan and Logan hugged as Tyler watched on wondering what was developing between the two.

A WEEK LATER

Tegan had been working hard on her school work and her routine for her MSA audition to the point where she was exhausted. Tegan collapsed in a heap on the floor tired after her vigorous dance session with Logan.

"That was really good" said Logan trying to encourage her as her optimism faded as the auditions got closer. Logan sat down next to Tegan who laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "What's going on?" asked Logan

"What if they say no?"

"They won't say no"

"They already have, I'm busting my hump trying to make this work, I'm doing my very best and if they say no to me that means my best isn't good enough, that I'm not good enough. If they say no I'm stuck, stuck in PS-26, stuck in Hampden, stuck in the neighbourhood, stuck in the system. I need this"

"Well that's your problem, you're putting everything on this one audition"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No I get it, you feel this is the only way to change your life for the better. Teg this is an amazing routine and they would be idiots to turn you down" replied Logan trying to comfort her, Tegan smiled at Logan. Suddenly Logan moved in and kissed Tegan, she instantly pulled away and looked at Logan and she knew that she should leave right there and then but she couldn't help but bring herself to kiss him back.

A FEW DAYS LATER – PS-26

Tegan and Stace walked out of the classroom and made their way down the corridor towards Stace's locker.

"So you haven't seen him since?" asked Stace

"No…but you know what I can't even be bothered because I need to concentrate on the audition. I'm heading over to MSA you coming with?"

Stace agreed and the two girls headed over to MSA to use the studios to rehearse.

A WEEK LATER

Tegan sat in class spaced out and not listening to anything the teacher was saying as she sat nervously thinking about her audition and how this could be her last chance to prove herself and to make Tyler proud of her. As the thoughts of the impending audition spun through her head, she couldn't help but momentarily lapse and think about her kiss with Logan which reminded of how hard he was working to avoid her.

"Miss Gage!" said the teacher sternly jolting her out of her daze she looked at him with a blank expression. "Maybe you can answer the question. What is the significance of Fortinbras having the last line in _Hamlet_?"

Tegan looked at the teacher and suddenly realised she had no idea what he was talking about and she'd no idea who Fortinbras was.

"He was a mime?" she sarcastically replied knowing she was in trouble either way

As students in the class chuckled at her attempt at humour the teacher didn't see the amusing side.

"No, but don't despair Miss Gage you'll be able to answer this question in detention"

"Detention?" she asked stunned that a small comment like that got her detention.

"Well seen as though you're using lesson time to…chill, you'll have to make up the work in detention"

"I can't…sir I have somewhere I've gotta be today"

"Oh well you'll have to go after detention"

The bell sounded and the room erupted as everyone headed for the door. Tegan approached the teacher at the front of the class.

"Sir please I can't miss this appointment"

"You should have thought of that before you chose to treat this lesson as a siesta"

"I wasn't asleep"

"You weren't paying attention either Tegan"

"I just zoned out for a minute"

"You can't zone out just for a minute you may think this is irrelevant knowledge that you won't use in the 'real world'" he said using air quotes "but all this information is relevant to the SATs you will be taking"

"Ok I get it, it's important but so is my appointment, isn't there some way we can come to an agreement so that I learn my lesson and can make my appointment?"

The teacher looked at Tegan and saw that she was desperate to make this important appointment and that she usually took her place in detention without a noise so he knew this must be something very important to her.

"Ok if you can answer the question I asked you today in class before the end of the school day I'll lift your detention"

"Thank you so much" said a grateful Tegan

"Two thirty Tegan"

"I will definitely have the answer for you" she said leaving the room so she wasn't late to her next class.

PS-26 – 2:30pm

Tegan stood in front of her locker banging her head against the door as she realised there was no more time for her to get the answer she needed to keep her out of detention and that she her chance to make it to the audition was slipping away. The teacher approached her and looked at her waiting for an answer and he could see by the defeated look in her eyes she hadn't got an answer for him.

"I'm sorry Tegan" he said handing her the detention slip

The teacher walked away and Tegan shook her head after all the work she'd done to prepare for this audition she was going to miss it because of some dumb teacher on a power trip.

"Miss Gage" said the teacher holding the door for detention open for her she walked towards it as Stace walked around the corner and saw her walking inside.

"Tegan what happened"

"Stace I tried to get out of it, I really tried"

Stace watched as her friend was escorted into detention.

A Little While Later

Tegan sat and stared at the teacher who like pouring salt on the wound sat reading Hamlet before her. Suddenly Tegan realised she could prove herself.

"Sir" the teacher looked up "Give me one more chance…please"

He looked at her and could see how determined she was to make it to the appointment she had.

"What do you have in mind?"

"To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of dispriz'd love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? Who would these fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscover'd country from whose bourn  
No traveller returns, puzzles the will  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,  
And enterprises of great pith and moment  
With this regard their currents turn away,  
And lose the name of action.--Soft you now!  
The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons  
Be all my sins remember'd."

The teacher looked at Tegan in complete shock he couldn't believe that she had just recited Hamlets entire soliloquy.

"Very impressive"

"Like I said I zoned out today, but I do listen. I know my SAT's are important but so is this appointment, sir I need to get there please"

The teacher smiled at her, he was impressed by what he'd seen and whatever this appointment was he could see it was very important to her and she had indeed proved herself.

"Ok you can go to your appointment but please pay attention in class from now on"

"I will"

"Ok you may leave"

"Thank you, thank you so much"

Tegan headed for the door and was greeted by a frantic Stace.

"What happened?" asked Stace

"I'll explain on the way" said Tegan as she ran down the corridor followed by Stace.

LATER AT MSA – THE AUDITORIUM

Tegan and Stace ran through the halls of MSA recklessly passing students in the hall determined to make it to the audition. They opened the door to the auditorium and stopped at the top of the stairs to see it was abandoned accept for Tyler who was sat on the edge of the stage staring up at his sister. Tegan knew she'd blown it and that she wasn't going to get into MSA. Tyler jumped off the stage and made his way towards Tegan and Stace. Tegan couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment in his eyes and stormed out of the auditorium before she got the chance. He approached Stace and gave a slight smile.

"I tried everything" he said to Stace

THE DIRECTORS OFFICE

Tegan took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for an invitation.

"Come in"

Tegan opened the door and the director gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my names…"

"Tegan Gage"

"Yeah…I just wanted to come an apologise for my tardiness, something came up and I tried everything I could to get here on time and I even recited Shakespeare…but I was just too late. I'm so sorry"

"So am I Tegan"

"Please just give me a chance, just let me have my audition"

"I'm sorry Tegan but I can't give you special treatment just because of who you're related too"

"I didn't ask you to give me special treatment and I didn't even mention Tyler. All I'm asking is you excuse my tardiness and give me my audition"

"Tegan there were people I had to cut off of the audition list so that you could have your audition and then you didn't turn up…"

"I explained"

"No you didn't you said you were sorry and you had to recite Shakespeare"

"Ok I was really nervous about the audition and I couldn't get it out of my head and I zoned out during English class and the teacher asked me a question, I couldn't answer it so he gave me detention and it wasn't until I recited a part of the play that he realised I was listening in class and then he let me go just a little too late"

"I'm very sorry you found yourself in that predicament but everyone had obstacles they had to overcome to make it here some coming across country"

"Yeah and I bet they all have other options if this falls through, I don't"

"I will be more than happy to consider you for the next round of auditions"

"I can't wait that long"

"Patience is a virtue Miss Gage" replied the director turning her back on Tegan as she returned to her desk.

"This is so ridiculous"

The director turned back to an upset Tegan and knew she wanted this audition and if she could have been there she would have.

"I'm sorry Tegan I can't make exceptions for you" said the director regretfully.

Tegan frustrated turned and left the directors office slamming the door in fury behind her. She made her way to the closest exit and left MSA as far behind her as humanly possible.

LATER BACK AT LENA AND BILLS

Tegan sat on the steps trying to get a moments solitude as she listened to the chaos coming from the house as Lena frantically tried to make dinner before she headed out to work as Bill took to his throne – in front of the TV. Tegan knew she'd have to deal with her friend and with her brother but as she looked up and saw Tyler along with Stace making their way up the path she felt a wave of disappointment soar towards her.

"There's always next time" said Tyler looking down at his sister who had been expecting Tyler to blow up at her and give her a responsibilities lecture.

Tegan looked up at Tyler and began to shake her head "No there isn't, there's always going to be something stopping me. I guess I'm just not made for anything better than PS-26"

"The only thing stopping you is you" replied Tyler

Tegan couldn't believe her brother was putting the blame on her when he hadn't even asked her what happened that day that made her late for the audition. Tegan stood up and stared at Tyler in disbelief.

"Yeah you're right Ty it's me! I'm the screw up always have been, always will be" Tegan then walked away but stopped herself and decided she wasn't going to be blamed for this and that she was tired of taking the blame "I busted my ass getting ready for this audition, you were there Ty you saw how hard I worked. What? Then at the last minute I thought 'You know what I can't be bothered I'm going to sabotage this for myself'. I did everything I could to be there, I even went to apologise to the director and beg for an audition but she wouldn't give me one. She said the same thing as you 'next time'. I can't wait for next time. The social workers coming around here next week and what have I done to improve myself since last time?"

"You've buckled down, your grades are improving, your attendance is better, you're not falling asleep in class. You're going to be fine when she comes back she'll see you're trying and that's all she can ask of you"

"Maybe I'd be better off back in the system I wouldn't be stuck in PS-26" Tegan stormed off angrily leaving Stace and Tyler behind wondering if she meant what she said about going back into the system.

A Little While Later

Tegan stood outside the diner looking in, with the car outside she hoped that maybe she'd see Logan but there was no sign of him. She decided to leave and began to walk down the street as she turned the corner she walked into Logan who was carrying a basketball in his hand and his shirt was thrown over his shoulder. The duo stood and stared at each other they hadn't seen each other or spoken since their kiss and it was bugging Tegan.

"Hey" said Logan breaking the ice

"Hi" replied Tegan fighting every urge inside her to take out her fury in the day on an unsuspecting Logan "You didn't call, you haven't been around. One minute you're like a rash the next you disappear. What happened?" Tegan cursed herself the second she spoke knowing she was taking it out on Logan but she rationalised that he deserved to be shouted at for the way he treated her.

"Me? You're going to put this on me? Because it's up to me to be at your beck and call? You have a cell, you have my number. You also have legs that could walk the four blocks between us. You were the one that ran off after we kissed, for all I knew you regretted it"

"You never came by to find out"

"You never dropped by to tell me" there was an awkward pause as the both realised neither one was to blame

"I don't regret it" admitted Tegan

Logan smiled "Good, neither do I"

Tegan smiled back "So now what?"

"You could start by explaining what happened to your audition. I waited for you, you never came"

"Long story"

"I've got time" he said taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the diner.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed and Tegan was still feeling low after what happened with her audition but was now a lot calmer and realised that she just had to try again, even if that meant waiting for the next set of auditions. Tegan looked out of the small window in her small and cramped bedroom looking out into a neighbourhood she'd once left behind wondering to herself if coming back had been a mistake. She loved her brother and wanted nothing more than to be near him, and things with Logan were going great but she couldn't help but wonder to herself how her life would have turned out if she'd stayed in New York and had been the perfect student and the perfect foster child for Doug and Maggie.

"Tegan you're going to be late!" called Tyler upstairs trying to coax his sister down and make sure she left for school

Tegan picked up her bag and left the room making her way down the stairs she looked at the chaos in the house, Lena was already at work, Bill was still asleep, Stace was cleaning up after breakfast, Tyler was busy trying to get Camille and Malcolm ready for school. She walked passed them unnoticed and left the house the room only noticing her absence as the door slammed shut behind her. Tyler shot a look at Stace wondering to himself when Tegan was going to snap out of this lull she'd been in.

LATER AT MSA

Tyler caught up with Logan as they made their way to class wanting to talk to him about Tegan.

"Hey man, can I ask you about Tegan?"

"Sure what's up?" asked Logan

"How's she been with you? Does she seem depressed or…I don't know"

"She's been ok, she's still bummed about the audition and she's impatient waiting for the next but she's in good spirits. Why do you ask?"

"She's just not herself, she's coming in late heading straight to bed, not talking to anyone, leaving the house in a morning without speaking to anyone, she's even avoiding Stace at school"

"I don't know what to tell you man she's been fine with me, she's coming to the show tonight so maybe we can all go out afterwards and you can talk"

"That'd be great" said a relieved Tyler

"Alright well I'll see you later" said Logan as he turned to make his way to class

LATER AT PS-26

Stace followed Tegan out of the school gates and down the street.

"This is ridiculous Tegan" she called from behind causing Tegan to stop and look back.

"What?" she asked knowing what Stace was referring to.

"Why are you ignoring everyone?" asked Stace approaching her.

"I'm not" she snapped back

"Not much, Tegan I'm sorry the audition didn't work out but that wasn't anything to do with Tyler or myself and it feels like you're punishing us"

Tegan felt terrible in her attempt to deter from the mention of her MSA screw up she'd offended the people in her life.

"I'm not trying to punish anybody, I just didn't want to talk about it and that's all Ty wants to do"

"And me?"

Tegan looked at Stace and shook her head "I don't know, I just knew I wanted it to be quiet"

"Ok so we won't talk about it and we will be quiet where possible but we can't be mute and we can't help getting in each others way, we live together in a very small living space. So we need to work something out, like a rota"

Tegan smiled as her friend tried to make a fix between them and clear the awkward haze between them.

"You going to the talent show?" asked Tegan

"Yeah I've got to stop back home to get changed and look after Camille and Malcolm then when Lena comes in I'm going to head over to MSA"

"Cool ok well lets go then" smiled Tegan linking arms with her friend as they made their way home.

LATER AT MSA

Tegan and Stace squeezed past the people in the row to make it to their seats and they sat down and looked across the mass to see the empty stage, suddenly Tegan felt a tug, a longing to be on that stage and she wondered how she was going to make it through the night as she watched other kids living out her dream.

The night progressed and Tegan sat watching acts on the stage wondering to herself how they'd got a place there because she felt she was way more talented. Tegan turned to Stace and whispered something in her ear, Stace gave her friend a confused look and then she followed Tegan out of the auditorium. The director walked onto the stage and over to the microphone in the middle of the stage and she prepared to address the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we at MSA would like to take this opportunity and thank you all for coming here to night to watch the talent we have here at our fine school display their individual talents for you tonight and to such a warm reception. I think you will all agree that the talent displayed so far here tonight has been amazing and this is because of the absolute dedication and determination of our students and of course of the staff at MSA who welcome new talent and help to mould and perfect their existing skills into the amazing show here tonight. At this time we will be taking an intermission so please feel free to visit our refreshment stands just outside the door and we will call you back to take your seats and invite you to enjoy the rest of the show"

The audience applauded and suddenly the lights went down in the auditorium and a spotlight hit the stage revealing a nervous Stace who looked like a deer in headlights. She began to sing in a hushed voice as another spotlight hit the stage revealing Tegan who then began to perform an impromptu routine. Tyler and Logan stood to the side stunned by what they saw as the two girls commandeered the stage from the director who was looking on in horror. The audience sat mesmerised by the act knowing they were not in the programs and therefore they were not meant to be there. Logan knew this would either get Tegan her shot or would ruin her chances of ever getting into MSA and the routine she was doing was not as good as the routine she'd prepared. He ran over to the music guy and handed him a CD he'd retrieved from his bag telling him to play it, Logan then killed the lights causing even more confusion for the audience and the director. Logan ran onto the stage and told Tegan to do the routine she'd prepared and she tried to argue with him that she'd got no music when suddenly it started. Logan smiled and ran off stage with a mortified Stace who was congratulated by Tyler. Logan hit the lights and Tegan alone on the stage smiled as she finally felt like she belonged, she began her routine as everyone watched on. As Logan, Tyler and Stace looked on excitedly and the director stood solemn watching her every movement Tegan put more into the routine than she ever had before and finally finished the routine on a blackout. She laid on the floor in the dark waiting for the silence to subside and suddenly the room filled with applause and Tegan smiled as she had never been happier she rose to her feet as the lights came back on and looked out into the overwhelming crowd who applauded her she then looked over at the director and knew by the look she was being summoned she thanked the crowd by bowing and waving to them as she left and she walked into the backstage area where she was congratulated by her friends and her brother. Tegan spotted the director and approached her wondering what her response would be.

"What did you think you were doing out there?" asked the director trying hard to keep calm

"I was getting my audition"

"Auditions are over Miss Gage and you missed them" the director then began to walk away and Tegan couldn't believe she'd just rejected her so easily, Logan stepped forward to console Tegan and the director stopped and looked back, she then made her way back over to Tegan who looked up at her.

"What was going through your mind when you crashed the talent show?" asked the director

"My future" said Tegan bluntly trying to make the director understand just how important this was to her "I won't apologise for what I did, I deserve a shot just as much as anyone else and I will fight for this just as hard if not harder than anyone else because I have a hell of a lot more to lose. All I want is for you to take a chance on me and let me prove to you that I belong here and I deserve to be here"

"Tegan we've already had this conversation, in order for me to give you a shot I have to reject one of the students who went through the audition process and who have already been given their placements and I'm not willing to do that. I'm sorry Tegan" the director then walked away for a second time crushing Tegan's hopes once again and Tegan didn't know what to do next.

The director made her way out into the auditorium where she did meet and greets with people as she made her way through the crowd and she found that although all the comments were complimentary most of them were specifically directed at the final act they'd seen, a young girl who controlled and dominated the entire stage with just one singular body and had left and exciting impression on the audience – that girl was Tegan, a girl who the director had just minutes before rejected for the second time.

A Little While Later – Outside of MSA

Tegan sat on the steps of MSA unable to go back inside after being rejected by the director – again. She sat there on the steps wondering to herself why she was even trying to get into a school that would never accept her, even if they did she'd still be an outcast the same way she had everywhere she went she was still the foster kid, the reject who's own parent's didn't want her and she wondered why after so many years of being rejected it still hurt so much, surely she'd be immune to it by now. Tegan looked back at the school and sighed, who was she kidding? She wanted to be here and she could ease her pain and upset by pretending she wouldn't have ever been good enough but the problem was – she knew she was good and in some cases better than some of the students at MSA and it broke her heart that she would have to put her talent to one side and carry on as just another neighbourhood kid attending PS-26 preparing herself for a mediocre life that would probably never take her out of Hampden. Tegan sighed and stood up and she descended the steps of MSA and walked away from a life she could have a had and a future she would have killed herself for.

"Tegan" came a call from behind causing Tegan to stop and look back. Tegan gives a confused look as she watches the director approaching her. "I was trying to be fair to the other students, they'd all managed to make it to the auditions, they'd all gone through the process, they'd all done what was asked of them and I felt by letting you come in late and by giving you an audition after you'd missed your scheduled one that I was giving you an unfair advantage but the truth is I was being unfair to you and you're right you have a lot more to lose. Some of the people we've accepted haven't even taken their places because they're holding out for something better but you this is all you want, you just want to be accepted so you can do something you love and I was wrong for taking that away from you"

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Tegan hopefully

"We have a set number of scholarships each year so what if I take one from the next set of auditions? Whether I give it to you now or then I would still be offering it to you so why should you have to wait?"

Tegan smiled as she realised the director was offering her a place at MSA.

"Are you serious?"

"Your audition was exceptional, had you auditioned on the day it would have been the best audition without a doubt. You're a very talented young lady"

Tegan smiled and hugged the director who was a little stunned at first but then softened as she realised she'd given Tegan a future.

LATER IN THE BACKSTAGE AREA

Tegan waited backstage for Logan and Tyler who appeared and looked a little bewildered to see a happy Tegan waiting for them.

"Hi" smiled Logan

"Hey" she replied kissing him sweetly

"Should we be nervous?" he asked

"She got a place!" screamed an excited Stace who couldn't hold the good news in any longer. Tegan smiled at her friend and looked back at Logan and her brother and watched as the news sank in.

"You're in?" asked Logan who picked Tegan up and spun her around as she nodded. He placed her back on the ground and Tyler hugged his sister congratulating her.

"I've always been proud of you" he whispered in her ear before the broke their hug.

"Miss Gage could you introduce me?" asked the director looking over in Stace's direction

"Err…yeah this is my friend Stace Del Amico"

"Well Miss Del Amico…" began the director as Stace stood frozen with fear "…you have a very powerful voice, a unique instrument, a promising talent. I would advise you attend the upcoming auditions"

The director walked away and Stace smiled as she realised that she'd just been complimented on her singing – something she'd never deemed as a talent but maybe she was wrong.

A MONTH LATER – AT MSA

The bell sounded and the doors flung open and Logan and Tegan emerged from a classroom hand in hand with smiles on their faces as they made their way through the crowded corridors and approached the auditorium opening the doors and making their way over to Tyler who was sat watching on as Stace stood centre stage singing her heart out with a new found confidence. Her song came to an end and the trio stood up and applauded her the director turned and looked over at the commotion and smiled turning back to Stace.

"Thank you Miss Del Amico" she said with a smile

Stace excitedly ran off the stage and up the aisle to join her friends who congratulated and they all made their way out of auditorium all hoping that Stace would be the next star born at MSA.


End file.
